mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuyuki Fujita vs. Mark Kerr
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Pride 2000 openweight grand prix. The Fight The fight began. Fujita landed a right. Kerr replied with a good leg kick. Kerr got a big double into guard. Fujita seemed to be equally strong. Kerr landed a left and a right. He landed a right to the body, another to the head, another to the head. Kerr landed a right hammerfist. Kerr landed a left and a right. Kerr passed to half-guard. Fujita was turning his back towards Kerr. Kerr landed two rights in under. 'Just beat him up,' Quadros commented. Kerr landed a right in under and a big knee and another. Fujita stood rocked eating a right. Kerr kneed the body and they clinched. Kerr landed a knee and ate a hard uppercut and Kerr got a double and Fujita grabbed the ropes, ate three hard knees and stood. They touched gloves. Fujita stuffed a single sprawling. Very impressive. Kerr stood switching to a double. Fujita sprawled stuffing it and a single. 'Knee to the head.' While they're on all fours, they can't with these rules. Ah. Fujita kneed the head. Quadros commented that it was illegal. Fujita turned to take the back. They stood and broke. Kerr looked pissed off. Fujita landed a right and another and Fujita threw a right and slipped and fell facedown. Kerr took the back. Bas was in Kerr's corner. Fujita stood and broke. The crowd applauded. They clinched. They broke with Fujita landing a right hook. Kerr landed a body kick and stuffed a single as Fujita caught it. They took a break for a groin shot, touched gloves and continued. Kerr put his hands on his knees. Kerr stuffed a single and kneed the body as they broke.. Fujita shot and got a beautiful single. Kerr rolled towards a leglock. Fujita landed three left hammerfists. Fujita was turning towards a foot himself. Kerr gave up the back. Fujita landed two lefts in under. Another and a right. Another. Another, and a left. He landed a left. He hammerfisted the body and the back of the head. He looks active. Fujita kneed the body. He continued those hard hammerfists. He was scoring. Fujita kneed the body and again. Again after a bit, and again. 'Kerr, do something.' Fujita yelled to someone. Fujita kneed the body. A left hammerfist and two hard right uppercuts. A left hammerfist. Kerr was gassed. A hard pair of left hammerfists. Another and another HARD one. Another. Fujita kneed the body and a big Phil Davis one right after. A pair of left hammerfists. Another pair and another. He landed a pair of right elbows to the body. Five minutes. Fujita landed six left hammerfists, grunting with the last few angrily. Fujita landed a right uppercut in under. Four left hammerfists. Fujita kneed the body and another hard one. Kerr just ate them wearily. 'Mark Kerr, stand up.' Eight left hammerfists and a right uppercut as Kerr tried to stand, he went back down wearily. The ref fixed Fujita's glove for him. Three right uppercuts and a pair of left hammerfists. Another uppercut. Five hard left hammerfists. Three more. Three left hammerfists. 'Get up Mark Kerr. Fujita had the choke. kerr stood to the clinch. Fujita worked a double. Kerr was gassed. Three minutes. Fujita kept working a single. Kerr stuffed it. They weren't doing anything. 'Come on,' someone said in disgust. 'Come on, man, do anything.' Kerr's corner. 'Come on, Mark.' The ref broke them up. Fujita went for his single, Kerr grabbed the ropes. The ref stepped in. Fujita had a high single, the leg was over the ropes. Fujita kneed that leg twice. The ref stepped in saying the leg was illegal. They were broken up. They touched gloves. Fujita faked a single. He shot for a real single. Kerr hopped and stuffed it. Fujita shot a double. He was smiling. Fujita had his hands locked. Kerr was still somehow stuffing it. 'Do something, Mark, do something,' Bas said. Fujita had the back. Four hard rights and a massive knee to the body and another, three rights in under. The fight ended. Brian Johnston lifted Fujita and carried him around the ring. Fujita's cornermen were all smiles. Fujita had the UD.